no creo en tu cariño
by nO.oelia
Summary: Esta es una historia Zutara. Comienza con muchos conflictos amorosos. Mentiras que se descubren, llanto, pasión, risa, muertes, amor a escondidas, engaños, todo, absolutamente todo.
1. ¿Cuanto me amas?

Los personajes del Avatar no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus creadores y etc.! etc.! etc.! (Creo que ya se habrán cansado de leer esto en todos lados) xD

_Este relato sucede en la actualidad. No olvidéis__._

Capítulo 1:

"**¿Cuánto me amas?"**

Era una magnifica tarde de verano, estaba anocheciendo cuando dos ojos azules iluminaron el sendero que surcaba por la ciudad de Italia.

Katara se llamaba la joven que caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, balbuceando con voz débil una y otra vez la misma frase.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejó?

Una que otra lágrima se deslizaba sobre sus rojas mejillas, de vez en cuando se detenía como esperando a que alguien viniera por ella. Pero nada ocurría. Entonces retomaba su camino y en medio de sollozos decía:

-haberlo amado tanto fue mi peor error.

En su mente no podía dejar de repetirse esa escena drástica, que marcó una terrible herida en su corazón:

_Dos jóvenes sentados en un parque, tomados de la mano.__ Eran Katara y su novio._

_A penas había ocurrido esa misma tarde._

_El muchacho le dice con voz triste: -tenemos que hablar-_

_La chica en ese instante no podía adivinar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al escuchar las palabras de su pareja, se le paró el corazón, sentía frío, mucho frío, se sentía asustada, enojada, dolida, lastimada…_

"_Yo ya no te quiero"_

_Esas fueron las tristes palabras de su pareja, esas 5 palabras, jamás las podrá olvidar._

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando, debido al viento, su sombrero voló por los aires y llegó al otro lado de la carretera.

De casualidad un muchacho elegante pasaba por ahí, y al ver la prenda arrojada por la brisa, la tomó, buscó a su alrededor algún tipo de señal a quien podría pertenecerle y al ver a la chica corriendo hasta su objetivo, se acercó hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Katara, esforzándose por dar una sonrisa.

-Oh, de nada. – Le entrega la gorra -¿te sucedió algo? – dijo el chico al ver los caminos que las lagrimas habían trazado por el rostro de la joven.

-emm… no, nada.- mirando hacia otro lado, intentando cubrir sus ojos.

El muchacho notó que había estado llorando, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

Entonces Katara replicó:

-un pañuelo? Para qué lo necesito? Si yo no…

No pudo completar su oración, ya que el chico había tomado la cara de Katara y él, con su pañuelo en mano, secaba los ojos de ella.

Cuando el chico terminó su trabajo, quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose.

A pesar de la cicatriz que poseía el joven en su cara, Katara no podía dejar de contemplar esos ojos miel que eran tan distintos a los demás, no estaba del todo segura, pero ella recordaba haberlos visto en otro lado. Era un color que encerraba un fuego en su interior, pero eran tan dulces aquellos ojos, que casi no podía dejar de observarlos.

Y justo cuando creyó que había olvidado todo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y se fue corriendo, en dirección a su casa sin mirar atrás, en donde el joven permanecía intacto, algo confuso por las acciones de aquella chica, aquella joven que quizá él jamás podría volver a ver, aquella muchacha a la cual olvidó preguntar su nombre, olvidó por completo todo lo que lo rodeaba, tan solo por culpa de aquellos ojos azules.

* * *

Katara se encontraba corriendo, ya había anochecido, su mente era constantemente bombardeada por imágenes que solo lograban confundirla mas y mas, el ultimo beso con su novio, apenas hace unas cuantas horas, aquellas palabras que la hicieron sufrir tan amargamente, esos ojos amarillos, hermosos, cálidos, que le ofrecían una invitación a no apartar su mirada de ellos.

Llegó a su casa justo antes de que comenzara a llover, en un escalón de la puerta se encontraba toph, su amiga. Una niña ciega, pero que a pesar de su incapacidad, tiene un excelente oído, con el que puede "ver" mas que otros que poseen vista.

Katara no tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento, así que trató de pasar en silencio al lado de toph, y cuando estaba por entrar a su casa, toph dijo:

-a donde vas? No piensas saludarme?

-oh, estabas aquí!-dijo katara algo nerviosa al ser descubierta.

-qué te sucedió? Por qué lloras?

-sabes Toph? Algunas veces pienso que realmente no estas ciega, que nos estas jugando una broma a todos.

- jaja, me gustaría que eso fuese real, pero Dios no lo quiso así.

Un silencio reinó entre ambas.

-y bien? No me vas a decir que fue lo que te ocurrió?

-ah.. Nada interesante.

_-__ Jet_, verdad?

-jaja, además de mirar sin ojos, puedes adivinar! Vaya don tuyo.

Katara se deprimió.

-no te preocupes, ya lo superarás, el tiempo lo cura todo.. Bueno, casi todo.. Mis ojos no van a volver nunca.

-aaaahg!!! ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO! – gritó Katara.

Toph se asustó

–que te pasa??Por que te pones así??

-Todos dicen lo mismo "el tiempo lo cura todo" y no es verdad!! Jamás pude recuperarme por lo de mi madre!! Y tu, toph!! Siempre intentando parecer taaan fuerte!!! EL DIA QUE TE ENAMORES VA A SER MAS DEBIL QUE TODOS LOS QUE CONOCES!!!

Katara se levantó bruscamente y entró a su hogar, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo estremeciendo todas las paredes.

Toph había quedado sola, y pensando en las fuertes palabras de su amiga, dijo:

_-_pero.. Katara.. Yo ya me he enamorado!

* * *

Esa noche Katara se fue a dormir sin haber probado bocado. Recostada en su cama, no había podido dejar de llorar, y mientras sentía las suaves sabanas acariciando su piel, recordó otro hermoso momento que había vivido junto a su novio, hace mucho…

_En el cuarto de un hotel, dos cuerpos desnudos, formando uno solo, acariciándose, besándose, susurrando palabras de amor entre ellos.._

_- Jet, te amo.. Pero.._

_- qué ocurre, amor?- contesta Jet, mirando los ojos azules de su hermosa novia._

_- tengo miedo, de perderte.._

_- jaja.. Tontita- dijo en un tono tierno –jamás me perderás, porque yo te amo, y te amaré para siempre, por el resto de mis días, hasta que la eternidad se acabe..._

_Estas palabras tranquilizaron a la __chica, quien se durmió plácidamente sobre el pecho de su amado, feliz tras la promesa de un amor eterno, que duraría más allá del tiempo..._

_Quién hubiera imaginado que aquellas dulces palabras no se hubieran cumplido.. Haciendo añicos la felicidad de la que alguna vez fue una niña feliz.._

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en una habitación, lejos de ahí, se encontraba Jet acompañado de una sexy mujer de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante.

- ya hice lo que me dijiste, corté con ella. – dijo el muchacho.

- mmm… así me gusta que sean mis novios, obedientes, como tú. – Respondió la chica, creando una sonrisa picara en su rostro.- ahora te daré tu recompensa, por ser un niño bueno-

- qué me vas a dar _Mai_?

La muchacha se desprendió los botones de la camisa, uno por uno, aventó al joven contra una cama que se encontraba allí, luego comenzaron a tocarse, sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder de pasión, se frotaron cada vez mas salvajemente, mientras todo esto ocurría, Jet no podía dejar de pensar en Katara.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aún la seguía amando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sokka, hermano mayor de Katara, escucha unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de su hermana.

Decide ir a investigar.

- Katara? – golpea la puerta desde afuera.

Nadie responde.

- Katara te encuentras bien?

Al no obtener respuestas, Sokka decide pasar sin permiso alguno, y encuentra a katara tirada en el suelo, junto con varias cartas, y por supuesto, llorando.

El chico se sienta a su lado.

- qué sucede katara? Ayer no has comido nada, y tampoco has salido de este cuarto por nada del mundo. Qué son estos papeles que están desparramados?

- cartas, Sokka. Palabras sin valor, mentiras.

Katara le da la espalda a su hermano, cierra los ojos como si fuera a dormir.

- cartas eh? – Toma una – supongo que son de Jet..

Katara da un suspiro lento y profundo.

- qué sucedió con él? Discutieron, cierto? Él suele tener un carácter rudo de vez en cuando.. Pero se le pasará.

- no lo creo, no discutimos, él.. Solamente dijo que ya no me quería, y se fue. Se acabó Sokka. Terminamos.

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer a su hermano.

Precisamente en ese momento tocan la puerta de casa. Debido al estado de katara, Sokka decide ir a abrir la puerta.

- pero qué sorpresa! – Exclama Sokka.- justo estaba hablando de ti!

- hola Sokka! Ah si? Hablando de mí? Y sobre que estab..

Un golpe no dejo concluir la frase de Jet. Sokka había cambiado la expresión de su rostro por completo. Estaba furioso. Su hermanita era una de las personas que mas quería en este mundo, y verla sufrir era devastador para él.

- ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana maldito gusano? – lo agarra de la camisa – habla! Te dejé estar con ella solo porque eras mi mejor amigo y confiaba en ti! – ultra-enojado.

- oye! Sokka! Tranquilo! Te lo puedo explicar! Yo.. Yo.. Ya no la amo! No es mi culpa! No puedo manipular mis sentimientos! Yo..!

Jet hizo silencio. Vio que detrás de Sokka se encontraba la figura de katara, quien había escuchado absolutamente cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Jet.

Por fin que había logrado salir de su habitación, ahora se encontraba peor que antes. Llorando y casi gritando desconsoladamente fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, que finalmente cerró con llave, dispuesto a no salir de allí nunca más.

- maldito! Por fin que se había calmado! Lo arruinaste todo! – Sokka lo empujó hacia fuera.

Cerró la puerta violentamente.

Jet se levantó y se fue.

Le causó un dolor muy profundo ver llorar a katara, hubiera dado lo que sea por verla feliz, le gustaría que esos ojos azules lo vieran una vez mas con esa mirada dulce y cautivadora que solo los ojos de katara podrían brindarle, le hubiera gustado abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás.

Entonces se dio cuenta de su gravísimo error.

Si, así era.

Jet la amaba descontroladamente.

* * *

Cerca de allí, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba una pareja de enamorados en el parque, abrazados, tirados sobre la hierba fresca.

- Mañana es el primer día de clases, amor – Le dice Zuko.

- Así es. – Responde ella fríamente.

- Han pasado rápidas las vacaciones, pero las he disfrutado a tu lado.

El joven arrima su rostro al de la chica esperando recibir un beso de ella, pero la muchacha ni siquiera lo mira. Tenía sus ojos puestos en el horizonte, como si estuviera pensando profundamente.

Zuko no entendía las actitudes de su novia, ¿por qué actuaba tan distante de él? Esto lo preocupó, y entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Me amas?

- Si, Zuko, y lo sabes.- La joven aún parecía distraída.

El joven se armó de valor e insistió:

- ¿Cuanto me amas?

La chica lo miró, sonrió de una manera tierna y dijo casi en un susurro:

- El amor no se mide, se siente, yo solo se que te amo.

La pareja se dio un beso largo y apasionado.

A pesar de estar sobre la hierba, Zuko creía que estaba flotando en un mar de nubes, solo junto a ella sentía que podía tocar el cielo.

Cuando sus labios dejaron de hacer contacto, Zuko la miró, y acariciando sus finos cabellos negros le dijo:

- Te amo, _Mai_.

**Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, es mi primer fic ^^, así que estoy ansiosa (:

Subiré el segundo capítulo en 7 días.

Esto es ZUTARA, así que no se preocupen. Solo por ahora habrá un poco de conflictos amorosos entre los personajes xD

Equivocarse es humano, si encuentran un error por favor, háganmelo saber (:

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, etc, comuníquenmelo, quiero leer muchos reviews! :D me he esforzado mucho aquí )':

Poco a poco se irán incorporando más personajes, para que no se enreden con la historia. Espero que la hayan entendido :S jaja, es que es un lío D:

Emm… no se qué mas escribir aquí (¿Se nota que estoy nerviosa?) xD

Bueno, me despido. Gracias queridos lectores. Un beso.

_Noelia Antelo._


	2. Mi Maestro De Pintura

Los personajes del Avatar no me pertenecen.. Blablabla...

_Los personajes se encuentran en la secundaria.__ No olvidéis._

Capitulo 2:

"**Mi maestro de pintura"**

6:30 A.M – Primer día de colegio.

Suena el despertador, un niño calvo lo apaga y se levanta. Se pone el uniforme de secundaria y se dirige al baño. Luego de hacer sus asuntos (no creo que sea necesario poner aquí a qué asuntos me refiero u.u) se dirige a la cocina, desayuna y se va a la escuela.

- tercer año – se decía para si mismo – han pasado muy rápidos estos últimos años – sonríe.- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que ingresé a la escuela, y ahora estoy aquí.

Cuando llega al colegio, encuentra a sus dos amigos de toda la vida: Sokka y Jet, pero ambos estaban muy distanciados, y no se hablaban.

- mmm.. ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Le dijo Aang (así se llamaba el adolescente) a Sokka.

- Fue Jet, él le partió el corazón a mi hermana.

Aang se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras.

-¿qué… qué.. Qué fue lo que le hizo a Katara?

- Le dijo que ya no la quería y le cortó.

Aang no sabía qué decir, durante mucho tiempo había esperado que Katara y Jet cortaran para poder tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero al ver el rostro de odio de Sokka, pensó que aún no era tiempo de comenzar ningún plan de conquista.

-Ah.. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Aang.- Hablaré con Jet.- Y se retiró.

Aang, Katara, Sokka y Jet eran compañeros de aula, y sabían que eso implicaría muchos conflictos ese año.

_[Aclaración de la autora: Se que estos personajes no tienen la misma edad, pero para poder hacer este fic mas interesante los puse a todos en el mismo curso: tercer año = 1° de poli modal.]_

* * *

9:00 A.M. – recreo.

Mai estaba en su curso; 5° año (último año de colegio), junto con su novio Zuko. Al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del primer recreo, salió apresurada, evitando así a su pareja y se dirigió directo a 3°, donde tomó a Jet del brazo y lo condujo a un lugar apartado en la escuela. Un aula vacía.

-Hola pequeño, ¿tienes ganas de jugar? – Dijo la chica levantando con su mano tan solo un poco su corta pollera, provocando al muchacho.

- Tú sabes que siempre – contestó este, poniendo una sonrisa casi macabra.

Las manos de Jet Atacaron los pechos de Mai, los acariciaba suave y violentamente al mismo tiempo. Mientras se besaban, Jet iba bajando una de sus manos y la introdujo dentro de la pollera de la chica. Esta suspiró y al mismo tiempo lo arrojó contra una mesa cercana.

- Ahora es mi turno.

Ambos se miraron pervertidamente.

* * *

Mientras que en 3°, Katara no se había podido recuperar por lo de Jet, su amiga Suki la consolaba:

- Ánimo Katara! El tiempo lo cura todo..- Le decía su mejor amiga.

Katara odiaba esa frase.

- Hoy habrá clases de pintura – Le dijo Suki, al ver la cara deslucida de su amiga.- Ahí podrás distraerte un poco – Le sonrió.

- Tal vez.. Tengas razón..

Katara amaba la pintura, todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte la cautivaba. Tal vez esa clase la animaría un poco y le permitiría olvidar a Jet aunque fuese tan solo por unos instantes.

- Oye Katara..

- ¿Si, Suki?

- Disculpa que te cambie de tema pero… Sokka, tu hermano… ¿Tiene novia?

Un leve tono rosado se apoderó de las mejillas de Suki.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Le dice en un tono pícaro.

- Mmm no, no. Por nada.

- Bien, si no te interesa, entonces no te lo diré. – Katara se rió.

- OK! – Miró a Katara enojada – es que… me gusta... un poco... solo un poquito!

Ahora Suki estaba completamente roja.

- Pffff.. No se qué le ven las chicas a mi hermano… es un enclenque con patas…

Las dos se miraron y se rieron de las palabras de Katara.

De la nada apareció Aang:

- Katara, ¿podemos hablar?

La presencia repentina de Aang la asustó, pero cuando se calmó, aceptó hablar con él.

- Espérame Suki, ya regreso.

- Está bien.- Respondió su amiga, y se quedó observando a Sokka, quien se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

A pesar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Sokka no la veía. Él vivía rodeado de chicas y chicos. Tenía muchas admiradoras. Pero eso a Suki no le molestaba. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio. Además, todos sabían que el único amor de Sokka había sido Yue, una niña que murió en un trágico accidente, algunos comentan que él sigue enamorado de ella. Sokka era apuesto, cómico, inteligente, perfecto… O por lo menos para ella.

* * *

12:00 Mediodía – Salida del colegio.

Toph, la pequeña niña ciega, se encontraba tomando té en un bar muy cerca de la escuela, junto con un amigo muy querido, un hombre llamado Iroh.

Ella esperaba (como todos los años, en la época de clase) la llegada de Zuko cuando salía de la escuela, sobrino de Iroh, a la misma hora, de lunes a viernes.

- ¿Nunca vas a decirles a tus amigos sobre tu don especial, Toph?- Le dijo el hombre.

- Creo que todavía no es tiempo, además, decírselos, no cambiaría nada. Me seguirían viendo como la pobre niña ciega que ellos creen que soy…

- Deberías aceptar lo que eres, y dejar que los demás te acepten… porque si no…

Toph escuchó que abrían la puerta, era Zuko.

Ella se levantó ansiosamente, dejando a Iroh plantado, y se abalanzó contra el joven con inmensa alegría.

- Zukooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Te extrañé en estas vacaciones!!

Iroh sabía que la niña estaba enamorada de su sobrino, así que no la reprochó al dejarlo hablando solo. Tan solo emitió una pequeña risa, y tomó un sorbo de té.

Zuko se alegró al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo, durante las vacaciones ella nunca viene al bar por motivos que él desconoce. Así que se abrazaron fuertemente y ella exclamó:

- Zuko – con cierta timidez – se que debes estar cansado por ser tu primer día de clases pero… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al parque a dar un pequeño paseo? – Toph se sonrojó.

Iroh tosió fingidamente.

- Y con tu tío Iroh! Por supuesto! Jeje! – dijo aceleradamente.

La niña le sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero él dijo:

- Lo siento pequeña Toph – Ella odia que le digan pequeña, así que frunció el ceño – pero hoy a la tarde tengo clases de pintura, y debo asistir.

- Oh, pintura – dijo Iroh – tu materia favorita…

La joven replicó:

- ¿Pintura? Eso es para niñitas! Vamos! Ven al parque con nosotros!

Zuko dudó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió:

- Lo siento, realmente debo ir. Necesito distraerme… pensar… Ciertas cosas…

El joven subió desanimado hacia su cuarto. Su casa era un bar de té, y las habitaciones se encontraban arriba.

Toph se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con Zuko, entonces escuchó a Iroh decir:

- Debo hablar con él.

El anciano subió. Tocó la puerta de su sobrino.

-¿Zuko?

- ¿Qué necesitas, tío?

- ¿Quieres hablarme sobre algo?

Hubo un silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Zuko, quien finalmente respondió:

- Pasa, por favor.

Iroh entró tranquilamente y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba recostado el muchacho.

- Es Mai, tío. Se está comportando muy extraño. Ya no es tan dulce como antes, hoy se escapó en el recreo y no se a donde se fue. Cuando volvió, le pregunté a donde se había dirigido, y me dijo fríamente "Esas cosas no te incumben"

- Ah, ahora lo comprendes, las mujeres son mas complicadas de lo que parecen ajajá…

- No, no es eso, creo… que Mai ya no me quiere.

- Mmm… - Iroh compartió el silencio de Zuko.

- Pues si ya no te quiere, haz que lo haga. Si una vez se enamoró de ti, puedo hacerlo otra vez. – Su tío le mostró una sonrisa de esperanza al joven.

- Tienes razón, tío. La enamoraré de nuevo. Yo se cómo hacerlo.

Los parientes se miraron alegremente. Iroh se retiró para que Zuko se preparara para su clase de pintura.

* * *

Momentos más tardes, Jet caminaba justo por el frente de la casa de Katara. Su mente se encontraba confundida. En su corazón, el podía sentir como brasas calientes el amor de Mai y Katara, pero no sabia a quien le pertenecía verdaderamente.

Justo cuando menos lo pensaba, vio salir a Katara, con su belleza radiante que opacaba al mismísimo sol, era realmente bella, y él sabía que era un tonto por haberla dejado.

- Hey! Katara! Espera! Quiero hablar contigo! – Le gritó Jet, mientras se le acercaba.

Al escuchar la voz de Jet, la muchacha se quedó paralizada. Se dio la vuelta y observó cómo corría hacia ella como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta.

Katara aún lo amaba, y verlo tan cerca de nuevo, le causaba un dolor desgarrador.

Jet la toma de la cintura:

- Katara… Yo… - No sabía qué decir. No había pensado en sus acciones, solo había actuado por instinto.

Estaban quietos. El joven la comenzó a acercar hacia él de a poco, y ella se dejaba llevar. Tan cerca estaban, tanto se amaban.

La besó.

Katara cerró sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. No sabía qué pensar. Tantas cosas la estaban aturdiendo. Fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de Jet un poco confusa.

- Jet, no.- Fueron las únicas palabras que su boca pudieron articular.

La chica se fue.

El joven quedó perplejo.

Fue un episodio algo raro en sus vidas, para ambos.

* * *

Katara caminaba hacia la escuela. El sabor de Jet había quedado impregnado en sus labios. Había ido a las clases de pintura para despejar un poco su mente, pero ahora más que nunca se encontraba nublada de preguntas sin respuestas y de recuerdos que la azotaban sin descanso.

Entró al aula. Solamente se encontraba un alumno pintando, ni siquiera la profesora estaba allí.

- Hola.. – Dijo ella sin ganas.

- Hola. – Respondió el otro alumno, pero sin levantar la cabeza, pareciera que estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo.

- ¿Y la profesora?

- Aún no ha llegado, pero supongo que lo hará pronto.

- Ah, está bien.

Katara se sentó un poco lejos del joven.

Luego de un rato de silencio, ella se acerca para observar la pintura que su compañero de aula estaba creando. Se sorprendió al ver el magnífico trabajo.

- WOW! Es hermoso!

- Gracias! – dijo el chico.

- ¿Quién es la chica de la pintura?

- Ella… es la persona que mas quiero en esta vida…Pienso regalarle este cuadro y resuperar su afecto.

El joven seguía pintando. Katara no sabía qué decir.

- Emm… Me llamo Katara – Le sonrió.

El joven levantó su cabeza y le dijo:

- Encantado, soy Zuko.

Los jóvenes se miraron, sus caras, se conocían, se habían visto en algún lugar antes, esos ojos eran difíciles de olvidar…

A pesar de todo eso, no dijeron nada.

Tocó el timbre. La clase había terminado. La profesora jamás llegó.

- Bien, creo que está listo.- Dijo Zuko levantándose.

- Es un cuadro muy bueno! Tienes unas habilidades impresionantes! Te envidio… Yo… amo la pintura, pero nunca pude pintar nada realmente bueno.

- Jaja, gracias, pero todo se debe a la práctica. ¿Cuantas horas por día pintas en tu casa?

- ¿Practicar? ¿Horas? No, no! Es que yo…

Zuko notó que la joven estaba nerviosa.

- Tranquila, no voy a pegarte ni nada! Jaja! Si quieres, puedo enseñarte en mis ratos libres.

- Eso… Sería genial!- Katara sonrió.

- Bien, entonces…¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?

- Pues, si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa ahora.

- Con gusto! – Sonrió Zuko.

Los dos jóvenes guardaron sus cosas y caminaron juntos hasta casa de Katara, donde Zuko estaba dispuesto a ser su maestro de pintura.

Mientras Katara observaba los ojos amarillos del chico, cautivada con esa mirada tan cálida, tan embriagadora de felicidad, Zuko pensaba:

"Algún día pintaré esos ojos azules en un cuadro"

**Continuará**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic ^^.. es un placer escribir para esta pagina :D

Gracias especialmente a Crystal Violeta, quien fue la inspiración a escribir este Zutara.

Debido a los pocos reviews pensé abandonarlo (¬¬) pero a mi me encanta escribir, asi que no me importa, seguiré haciéndolo 8D

No me podía resistir asi que subí este capítulo YA xD

Bueno, me despido, una vez más. Gracias queridos lectores. Un beso.

_Noelia Antelo._


	3. Esos Ojos No Son De Mai

Los personajes del Avatar no me pertenecen, y si me hubieran pertenecido hubiera cambiado el final e.e

Capítulo 3:

"**Esos ojos no son de Mai"**

Cuando Zuko llegó a casa de Katara, notó que no había nadie.

- Qué confiada que es al traer a un desconocido a su casa sabiendo que si algo le ocurriera no podrían ayudarle...– Pensó.

La chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¿quieres algo de comer? Cocino muy bien!

- Bueno, en ese caso...- Respondió el joven – Enséñame a cocinar.

Katara se sorprendió por tal respuesta.

- Jaja –Dijo Zuko – es justo! Si yo te enseño a pintar, tú debes enseñarme a cocinar. Mi tío siempre prepara las mismas comidas y mucho té, estoy cansado de eso…

- Está bien – Le sonrió la muchacha – Acércate y observa.

Una hora después los chicos estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos, Katara lo condujo hasta su cuarto y comenzaron de inmediato con la clase de pintura.

Mientras Zuko le enseñaba, hablaron y se conocieron mucho, hasta llegaron a reír y divertirse. Habían creado un vínculo de confianza muy fuerte y en tan poco tiempo!

Las horas avanzaban y ellos continuaban trabajando, cada vez se hacia mas y mas tarde hasta que el sueño los venció, y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, uno encima del otro, en el suelo, como dos angelitos.

* * *

El padre de Katara llegó a altas horas de la noche. Él se llamaba Hakoda, y trabajaba mucho para poder mantener a sus dos hijos, ya que no disponían de mucho dinero desde la muerte de su esposa. El hombre pasó directo a su cuarto, porque estaba cansado, y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuarto de su hija menor.

* * *

6:30 A.M. – Suena despertador.

Katara abre los ojos. Se encontraba en el suelo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de varios colores de pintura, esto la hizo reír. Pero luego se precipitó al ver que dos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la abrazaban desde atrás. Se dio la vuelta; era Zuko, quien dormía como un bebé. Ni siquiera el sonido de la alarma lo había despertado.

Esto significaba un grave problema, ya que si su padre veía al joven, pensaría cualquier barbaridad ante semejante escena (como cualquier padre).

- Zuko! Zuko! – Lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

El chico abrió los ojos e inmediatamente Katara puso sus dedos sobre sus labios en señal de silencio.

- No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán – Dijo en voz baja la chica.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nos quedamos dormidos. Debemos ir al colegio!

Menos mal que ambos todavía tenían sus uniformes puestos, esto evitó que hicieran ruido al cambiarse hasta que el padre y el hermano de Katara se retiraran de la casa. Una vez sucedido esto, partieron en dirección al colegio. Iban demasiado tarde ya.

Como Katara era más lenta que Zuko, éste la tomó de la mano para impulsarla con más fuerza y corrieran más rápido. El contacto entre las manos de ella y el chico hizo sonrojar a la muchacha.

* * *

Era el recreo, Zuko no había venido a clases (todavía), así que Mai se dirigió directo a su presa: Jet. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensando en la infinidad de cosas que iba a hacer ese día con el pequeño (para ella es casi un niño!), vio entrar por la puerta principal del colegio a Zuko, su novio, tomado de la mano con otra chica. Esto hizo hervir la sangre de Mai.

- Pero qué demonios significa esto?? – Se dijo a si misma, enfurecida como un demonio.

Se olvidó de Jet y fue hacia donde estaba Zuko.

- Hola amor! ¿Cómo est.-

PAF! Mai le dio una cachetada a su novio.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Reaccionó el chico.

- ¿Quién es la zorra con la que me engañas?

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? – Decía Zuko nervioso. No entendía nada.

- Tu tío me llamó hace unos minutos diciéndome que no habías estado en casa en toda la noche… Y ahora entras al colegio tarde y tomado de la mano con otra!! ¿¿Qué es eso?? – Los ojos de la chica se habían teñido de rojo. Zuko no podía encontrar a Mai en aquella mirada asesina. Esa no era su novia.

- No amor! Espera! Todo tiene una explicación! Cálmate!

- Listo Zuko. Se terminó. Estoy harta de ti!

Mai se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Zuko debió de haberse sentido mal, pero… No. Tan solo sintió frío, mucho frío. Luego tragó saliva y su mente quedó en blanco. Él esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, tristeza, odio, alguna lágrima, pero no, nada. Nada salía de su interior. _No sentía absolutamente nada._ Como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Katara ya había ingresado a su salón. La chica notó que Jet estaba caminando hacia ella, así que trató de esquivarlo, pero fue inútil. Jet la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la miró, quedaron en silencio así por unos momentos.

Katara solo pensaba en besarlo y esperaba que Jet le dijera que la amaba, que quería que volviesen a estar juntos. Ese era su sueño.

- Lo siento Katara. Lo de ayer, fue… fue un completo error. – Esas fueron las únicas palabras de Jet, y se alejó.

- ¿Un... un error? – Pensó la chica.

Otra vez se encontraba confundida. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos era lo que Jet sentía realmente por ella? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Por qué la ilusiona de esta forma? Katara no lo soportaba.

Tiró sus cosas al suelo y se fue lejos de ahí, no importaba donde, solo le importó alejarse lo mas rápido posible tragándose las lágrimas. Justo en ese momento, la chica ve cruzar a Zuko.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, de estar a su lado, de que la consolase y de que le dijera que todo estaba bien. Solo eso.

Se acercó hacia el joven, y tomándolo por sorpresa se abalanzó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- ¿Por qué Zuko? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

El muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo la abrazó y le dijo casi como susurrándole al oído:

- Todo está bien.

Eso era todo lo que Katara quería escuchar.

* * *

Aang observaba todo desde una ventana.

Aquella escena lo llenó de celos.

Poco a poco, un odio hacia aquel chico de ojos miel iba creciendo en su interior.

Al mismo tiempo, Mai observaba a Aang desde el pasillo mientras se mordía los labios. Ésta mujer jamás podría pertenecer a un solo hombre.

* * *

Ese día Suki estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. Sus manos transpiraban demasiado y entre ellas se encontraba una carta perfumada.

Tan pronto como vio a Sokka entrar, se decidió enfrentarlo.

Suki era una muchacha fuerte, decidida, recta y valiente sobre todo, pero cuando se trataba del amor, ella seguía siendo solo una chica.

Se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió directo a su objetivo.

- ¿So... Sokka? – Dijo su frágil vocecilla, mientras se sonrojaba aceleradamente.

- ¿Si? – Respondió este al verla. Era una compañera de su clase con la que nunca había conversado en toda su vida. ¿Qué podría pedirle?

- Yo… Yo solo quería… - Se quedó muda.

Sokka notó que la chica enrojecía cada vez más y más. ¿Era normal? Se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

- Esto es para ti. – Dijo mirando al suelo y estirando su delicada mano con una carta entre sus finos dedos.

El chico tomó la carta cuidadosamente. Nunca le habían escrito una carta, y menos una desconocida.

- Amm... Gracias! Jeje! – Le sonrió – La leeré luego.

Sokka guardó la carta en su bolsillo.

Suki se despidió de él con un tierno beso en su mejilla y se retiró, aliviada y feliz, por haber podido realizar su cometido.

* * *

Al terminar el día, cada chico se encontraba ya en sus respectivas casas.

Ese día había sido una sucesión de hechos raros e interesantes. ¿Se volverían una costumbre en sus vidas tal vez?

Zuko se encontraba en su cuarto pintando, como siempre. Pero esta vez tenía más inspiración de lo normal. Iroh entró para admirar las obras de su sobrino, que siempre le habían parecido hermosas, y le transmitían un cierto grado de paz. Pero entonces el anciano dijo con un tono serio y temerario.

- ¿En donde estuviste toda la noche?

Zuko dejó su pincel quieto, y sabiendo que le esperaba un castigo muy severo por sus actos, trató de buscar algún tipo de excusa para safar, pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. El joven respiró aliviado.

- No te salvarás tan fácilmente – Dijo su tío antes de ir a averiguar quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Zuko tragó saliva.

El chico siguió pintando pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

- Tu tío me dejó pasar. Espero que no te moleste.

Era Mai. Zuko se sorprendió.

- Vine a pedirte perdón mi amor. No sé qué me sucedió. Me descontrolé! Tú sabes como soy yo, soy muy celosa, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo. Te amo y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Mientras Mai repetía esas palabras se fue acercando a la boca de Zuko. Se besaron. El chico actuaba un poco frío, y la muchacha se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres amor? – Dijo la chica y terminada la frase comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sabía actuar muy bien.

Zuko sintió tanta pena que tuvo que perdonarla. Acto seguido, el chico sacó el cuadro que había pintado de ella en la clase de pintura. La chica lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿Esa soy yo?

- Así es. Lo hice para ti.

Mai tomó el cuadro y ni siquiera le dijo gracias.

- ¿Entonces Zuko? ¿Seguiremos siendo novios? ¿Si o No?

- Claro que sí. Yo te amo y tu a mí. ¿No es cierto? ¿Por qué no deberíamos estar juntos?

La chica formó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y le dio un beso como despedida. Se retiró. Casi se olvida la pintura que con tanto esfuerzo Zuko había hecho para ella.

El chico no sabía por qué había hecho todo esto. Ni siquiera pensaba, su mente estaba en otro lado. Solo esbozó una carcajada y continuó pintando.

Minutos después entró Iroh, observó el cuadro en el que estaba tan concentrado su sobrino. Eran unos ojazos azules, penetrantes, dulces y agresivos a la vez. Eran más azules que el agua pura del mar. Entonces dijo:

- Esos ojos no son de Mai.

- Lo se tío. Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Bloquean todos mis pensamientos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, les recuerdo que este es mi primer fic ^^, así que estoy ansiosa (:

Subiré el cuarto capítulo en unos días.

Esto es ZUTARA, así que no se preocupen. Solo por ahora habrá un poco de conflictos amorosos entre los personajes xD ya habrá tiempo para esta parejita... solo sean pacientes! ¬¬ jajaja

**gracias por los reviews :) me animaron a seguir ^^**

Equivocarse es humano, si encuentran un error por favor, háganmelo saber (:

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, etc, comuníquenmelo, quiero leer muchos reviews! :D me he esforzado mucho aquí )':

Poco a poco se irán incorporando más personajes, para que no se enreden con la historia. Espero que la hayan entendido :S jaja, es que es un lío D:

Bueno, me despido. Gracias queridos lectores. Un beso.

_Noelia Antelo._


	4. Estudiando en casa de una amiga

**Les pido disculpas por demorarme al continuar con mi historia, tuve un problema con mi cuenta...**

**Muy bien, aquí voy...**

**

* * *

**

**Estudiando en casa de una amiga**

_Un par de semanas después..._

Viernes por la noche, y Katara no había podido hablar durante los últimos días con Zuko, ya que siempre que intentaba acercársele, su novia Mai la miraba con desprecio, lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué su novia me tendrá celos? ¿Tenerme celos a mí? Pero si ella es muy hermosa, yo no tengo nada para hacerme envidiar... – Pensaba Katara mientras se miraba al espejo y peinaba sus largos cabellos.

Se estaba arreglando para una cita... Una cita con su _nuevo novio_ Aang.

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? Muy fácil, Aang se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de Katara por la ruptura con su novio, estuvo con ella cada segundo de cada día luego de esto... Y finalmente Aang le hizo la gran pregunta:

"_Katara... ¿Sabes por qué te he apoyado todo este tiempo?_

_Es porque te amo, y soy totalmente sincero cuando te lo digo,_

_Siempre te he amado..._

_¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novia?_

_Esperé mucho tiempo para poder decírtelo"_

Claro... después de que Aang escuchara todos sus llantos, de que la consolara y hasta le diera consejos, para ella era imposible decirle que no. Así que tuvo que aceptar.

Tal vez no lo amaba, es cierto, pero es el único chico en el que Katara confiaba, bueno, él y _Zuko_.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? – Suspiró Katara.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Una enorme felicidad de origen desconocido invadió el corazón de la muchacha, se dio la vuelta fugazmente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que...

Pero no, no era Zuko... No, _era solo Aang_...

- ¿Qué pensaste? Vengo a recogerte amor. – Dijo él, con una sonrisa un tanto confusa.

Cuando el joven pronunció "amor", a Katara le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, casi como sintiendo _rechazo_ hacia él.

- No, nada... Solo vámonos, ¿quieres? – Dijo Katara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, Zuko intentaba localizar a su novia Mai por el celular. Llamaba y llamaba una y otra vez pero nadie contestaba. Últimamente Mai solo estaba con él cuando tenían relaciones y luego se marchaba, ya casi ni aparecía por el colegio.

Muchas veces Zuko había intentado seguirla para ver "en qué cosas raras anda metida", pero nunca funcionaba, siempre la perdía de vista.

- _Iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tal vez la encuentre por ahí._

Tomó su chaleco favorito y se fue caminando.

...

_Al mismo tiempo... _

Sokka tenía su pulso acelerado a mil. Corría y corría sin dirección alguna. Lo que importaba era huir de allí lo más rápido posible. ¿Era verdad lo que sus ojos habían visto? ¿Podría ser cierto que...? No, imposible.

Estaba asustado, aterrorizado por lo que acababa de contemplar, tanto que se perdió. Entró por un callejón desconocido y cayó exhausto sobre unas cajas de cartón. Se había desmayado.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a una muchacha a su par. Ella no estaba allí la noche anterior, parecía que estaba inconsciente, además estaba muy sucia.

- Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? – Dijo Sokka tratando de despertarla.

- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo débilmente la chica despertando.

- Me llamo Sokka, tu quién eres? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Yo... Yo me llamo... – Traga un poco de saliva – No recuerdo... ¿Cómo me llamo?

Sokka sintió mucha pena por ella, así que la levantó y la llevó hasta su casa, quería ofrecerle su ducha, algo de comida y llevarla luego al hospital.

En el camino hacia su casa , comenzó a hacerle preguntas:

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- No lo sé... ¿De cuantos años parezco?

- ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?

- Es enserio, lo juro... la última imagen que tengo en mi cabeza es... – La muchacha se desmayó otra vez.

* * *

Zuko había buscado durante toda la noche, pero no había encontrado rastros de su novia Mai por ningún lado. En su lugar, había encontrado otra cosa, una escena en particular.

En un bar elegante, muy popular de la ciudad, había visto a Katara con un joven que al parecer era su novio por la forma en que hablaban.

Zuko quiso hablar con ella ya que recordó que hace mucho no conversaba con Katara, pero no sabía si interrumpir la cena o no. Así que le mandó un mensaje de texto, una simple frase, fácil de leer, fácil de responder.

"_Hola Katara! _

_Hace mucho que no habamos, _

_¿Cómo estás? _

_Si no estás haciendo nada, _

_¿Podemos vernos para charlar?_

_Zuko."_

Lo que le sorprendió fue la respuesta de ella:

"_Lo siento, estoy estudiando _

_en casa de una amiga,_

_nos vemos mañana, _

_¿te parece?"_

¿Por qué le mintió? ¿Qué quería ocultar? No tiene nada de malo tener un novio, él tiene una novia, ¿verdad?

- Tal vez... Tal vez Katara no es la persona que yo creí que era...

¿?

* * *

Katara despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, se levantó, tomó una ducha y cuando se dirigió al comedor, encontró a Zuko con una chica...

Pero no era cualquier chica...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Desde cuando la conoces? – Exclamó Katara al verlos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, hice este capítulo un poco apresurada porque tenía las ideas en mi cabeza y no quería olvidarlas jaja xD**

**No creo que sea un buen capítulo sin embargo, pero créanme cuando les digo que más adelante mejorará.**

**No porque es mi historia, si no simplemente porqe estoy mejorando con cada palabra que escribo (como todos aqui).**

**Saludos y que tengan un buen día! :)  
**


End file.
